White LED light emitting devices that emit white light by combining a fluorescer with a semiconductor light emitting element such as a blue LED have been developed as small light emitting devices having low power consumption.
JP-A 2001-210874 (Kokai) discusses a configuration in which an LED chip including a substrate and a fluorescer layer provided beforehand on the lower face of the substrate is mounted on a leadframe and a fluorescer is coated onto the surface of the LED chip. However, the efficiency cannot be increased sufficiently for such a configuration. Further, the heat dissipation is poor because the fluorescer layer and a die bonding adhesive are provided between the LED chip and the leadframe; the luminous efficacy decreases due to heat generation; and the reliability undesirably decreases.
Despite the increasing need for higher efficiency of light emitting devices, the efficiency cannot be increased sufficiently by conventional art.